


Matar al conejito

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Mención) El Sabueso de Baskerville, (Mención) Mystrade, Alfa Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: La señora Hudson quería comérselo.Sherlock parecía querer adoptarlo.John solo quería dormir.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 24





	Matar al conejito

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! Yo aquí de nuevo añadiendo una historia más a larga, muuuuuuuy larga lista de fanfics Johnlock BBC.  
> Si estás leyendo esto debes saber que ya tienes todo mi agradecimiento ❤️❤️❤️.  
> Espero mi historia sea de tu agrado 😘.

—¡Iré a buscar mi libro de recetas! —John se estremeció, esperado no pensar en lo que la señora Hudson estaba definitivamente pensando.

—No vamos a comer... —trató de decir, más era demasiado tarde, la mujer había entrado casi corriendo a su departamento. John volvió la mirada hacia el cielo. El claro día se mostraba en su apogeo tan cálido como luminoso, apenas una que otra nube se miraba a la lejanía y por la calle tan solo algún automóvil se dejaba ver, manteniendo el ambiente silencioso, casi pacífico y enteramente irreal.

El doctor suspiró, vaya día más bonito. Por fin uno de sus descansos coincidía con un evento tan poco frecuente en el normalmente nublado y ruidoso Londres. Pero, se dijo, una hermosa tarde no sería motivo suficiente para arruinar sus planes de quedarse todo el maldito día en la cama, durmiendo hasta poco antes del anochecer, en donde arrastraría a Sherlock y sus cachorros hasta el Speedy's para hacerle pagar al Alfa por su cena luego de que el detective casi arruinara uno de sus suéteres favoritos.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Miró a Sherlock. Ambos estaban de pie justo en el arco de la puerta del 221B. John miró hacia el despejado cielo una vez más, tratando inútilmente de encontrar calma y paz interior. Una vez más se enfocó en el detective. No hace más de una semana le había puesto nombre a uno más de sus gestos, al que graciosamente el doctor le llamaba "Error. Dato no encontrado. Error" mismo que ahora se encontraba en el rostro de Sherlock. Sus cejas en una V perfecta, sus labios esponjosos aplastados entre sus dientes dentro de su boca y la mirada gris totalmente fija en un solo punto. Finalmente, escondiendo una sonrisa que en este momento no tendría lugar, enfocó la vista en el mismo lugar que el detective.

—¿John?

—¿Si, Sherlock? —Ninguno de los dos desvío la mirada de la jaula que estaba a sus pies o la caja de madera que había debajo de ella.

—Este... obsequio... —John pensó que él tampoco sabría denominar si aquel _obsequio_ era tal—¿se supone que debemos estar agradecidos?

—No lo sé, es complicado —tomó la tarjeta que estaba atada sobre una de las varillas de la jaula al mismo tiempo que escuchaba cómo _algo_ se removía dentro de la caja de madera—. Pero no terminamos tan mal con la doctora Stapleton... aun así... es muy complicado, Sherlock —suspiró una vez más, rascándose la cabeza mientras leía la nota; " _Un pequeño regalo por un día tan interesante_ ".

John podía denominar aquel día como algo más que interesante, sin embargo, cuando alguien hace conejitos fluorescentes solo por diversión definitivamente habría de tener un concepto distinto de "interesante". Pero en este momento, lo más importante era que no tenía idea de los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelanté. El doctor incluso estaba seguro de que Sherlock se encontraba en la misma situación.

—No vamos a-

—No, no lo comeremos —le cortó John, definitivamente no iban hacer eso, mucho menos si esa gran bola de pelos seguía mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de canicas rojas mientras engullía una de las tantas hojas de lechuga a su alrededor, moviendo sus bigotes graciosamente. ¡Conejos! Gritó John en su mente, pensando en la palabra más como un insulto que como una descripción básica. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose controlado por ese diminuto par de canicas rojas.

El ex militar comenzó a sentirse débil. No es que tuviera gusto por los animales.

—A los niños seguro _les_ gustarán. —John volvió a mirar a la bola de pelos. No, definitivamente no tenía gusto por los animales, sin embargo, se había emparejado con un hombre que parecía tener tendencias gatunas, y con él mismo; había procreado a tres adorables cachorros que, como Sherlock bien había apuntado, con gran probabilidad quedarían fascinados con...

—Espera ¿ _les_? —Sherlock asintió, fue hacía la jaula y al dejarla sobre el suelo abrió de inmediato la caja de madera. John no quería acercarse, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Entre la paja y aún más grandes cantidades de verduras había, por lo menos, seis bolas de esponjoso pelo blanco, bolas que le miraron atentamente con perfectos, brillantes y grandes ojos, algunos negros como gotas de aceite y otros rojos como rubíes. John sintió muy claro la aceleración de sus latidos. Su voluntad no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder luchar contra esa imagen. Aun así;—. E-el espacio es limitado Sherlock, no podemos tenerlos. Además, los conejos son máquinas de hacer popó y más conejos.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Tú que dices? —preguntó John esta vez. Normalmente era el doctor quien se encargaba de tomar cualquier decisión que no tuviera que ver con resolver un caso. Pero ahora mismo, siendo por completo controlado por esos ojillos que solo le cantaban " _Ámame, ámame, soy totalmente adorable_ ", se sentía estúpido e indigno, y errar por ello encima de la mejor de las opciones no era algo de lo que podría sentirse orgulloso. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda de su Alfa.

—Podemos esterilizarlos y hacerles un espacio en cada una de las habitaciones de los niños, siempre y cuando acepten ser ellos quienes se encarguen de alimentarlos y limpiarlos —concluyó Sherlock, y si bien le ofreció a John una respuesta más fiable de las que se le pudieron haber ocurrido a él, no le había dicho nada sobre su propia opinión. Además, y aún no lo decidía, había un número impar de conejitos, si decidía darlos a sus hijos, definitivamente se pelearían por el más grande.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? No te... —Sherlock negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole apaciblemente y pasándole un brazo por la cintura. John inmediatamente se relajó, aspirando de manera inconsciete la tranquilidad en el perfume del detective.

—Será divertido ver a nuestros cachorros utilizar a los conejitos como lámparas, vamos a adoptarlos John. —El doctor sonrió y soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Realmente crees que la doctora les haya hecho eso? Pero si son muy pequeños —tomó la caja en donde estaban las bolitas de pelo, mientras Sherlock le seguía adentro con la jaula en manos. Subieron hasta la pequeña sala y los colocaron sobre la mesita de café.

—Si no lo hizo... —decía el detective, mientras corría a las ventanas y dejaba de a poco la habitación a oscuras. Finalmente, John sentado sobre el largo sofá, miró sorprendido a la caja de madera—, entonces lo heredaron —concluyó, acercándose a su Omega, cuyo rostro inclinado hacia los conejitos resplandecía. Sherlock pudo detectar el olor de la sorpresa, la incredulidad y e inocente alegría provenir de su doctor. Sonrió, ya estaba decidido.

—Si son dos para cada uno ¿qué haremos con el más grande? —Sherlock le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que declaraban una travesura dispuesta a ocurrir.

—Descuida, yo me encargo. —Una vez John volvió a descorrer las cortinas, miró dudoso e inseguro a su detective.

—No irás a-

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Solo déjalo en mis manos, no hay nada qué temer —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Volvió a colocar la tapa en la caja de madera y fue rápidamente a donde su abrigo.

—¿Saldrás?

—Saldremos —le corrigió, tomando con una mano a John y con la otra la jaula del conejo más grande—, tu iras a conseguir comida y un buen veterinario... yo me encargaré de él. —Se separaron en las escaleras, Sherlock salió casi corriendo no sin despedirse dándole a John un beso apresurado, su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer nada más dio un paso fuera del 221B.

Por otro lado, John se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de su casera. Miró el recetario viejo y muy usado en una de sus manos, la sonrisa resignada y el suspiro que apenas logró contener. Realmente la mujer había deseado esa cena especial.

—¿Entonces no? —preguntó, una risa escapando de sus labios.

—No señora Hudson, no vamos a matar al conejito —John se despidió amablemente y salió del edificio, el claro y hermoso cielo le recibió con tranquilidad. Vaya forma de pasar su día libre.

**Extra;**

Mycroft se levantó de la manera más lenta posible de la cama. Se supone; por el resto del día tenía planeado apenas salir de la cama, sin embargo, el apresurado e ininterrumpido toque del timbre dejó sobre su rostro una mueca de desagrado total, ¿quién más en este mundo hacía algo tan molesto? Y era peor aún en este su único día libre en lo que parecían años. Porque claro, sus días de descanso siempre eran interrumpidos por más trabajo.

Ahora, precisamente hoy que por fin despertaba tranquilo y en paz, sin la sensación de culpa por abandonar el lecho más temprano de lo que debería, su indeseable hermano le molestaba. Obligándole a ir a atenderlo cuando había estado seguro de tener todo el día desocupado para...

Al abrir la puerta se quedó estupefacto.

A sus pies, un gordo y blanco conejo comía como si en ello se le fuera la vida dentro de una jaula metálica. El animal le miraba fijamente con sus ojitos rojos mientras devoraba uno u otro pedazo de verdura. Mycroft sintió recorrerle en forma de ola una extraña amalgama de pesadez, enojo y la más inverosímil de las incomodidades. Pensó en regresar a la cama, dejar el tema zanjado como un sueño producto del cansancio y dormir tranquilamente hasta bien entrada la tarde, no obstante, pronto se encontró inclinándose sobre la jaula, leyendo la notita que colgaba de ella.

« _Tu nuevo pez dorado_ ».

Mycroft ni siquiera le dedicó un segundo pensamiento a eso.

—¿Pasó algo? —Le preguntó el sexi Alfa con quien compartía habitación desde hace ya casi quince años.

—No es nada querido, vuelve a la cama. —El otro solo asintió, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, Mycroft le preguntó—Dime Greg, ¿has probado conejo? —Sobre su rostro, una sonrisa malvada apareció.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado así que todos los errores son enteramente mios, los corregiré en cuanto pueda ¿ok? :3  
> Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leeremos después 😘.  
> Ciao ❤️✨♥️.  
> L. H. 🗡️🌸


End file.
